


Family

by simplekindoflife



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/pseuds/simplekindoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy One-Shot of a family day during Gwen's tour. Cavity inducing domestic Shefani fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy, domestic Shefani one shot about the infamous family day in Cincinnati. Still written via phone, so ignore the mistakes not caught during quick editing.   
> Let me know what you think! ;-)
> 
> xoxo

Blake awoke with a start when something hit him in the side of the head. Confused, he opened his eyes groggily, trying to get his bearings. 

A foot. There was a child sized foot draped across his forehead. As his sleepiness started to subside, he felt a weight on his chest as well causing him to remember where he was. 

Gwen was on tour, and after his show that Saturday night, he had flown directly to Minnesota to spend a few days traveling with her, and the kids before his Voice tapings later in the week. 

The next morning had been spent at the local Cabela's loading up on camo kids clothing, because the kids were obsessed with wearing it, shoes, and some fishing gear in hopes of being able to take the kids fishing at some point during the tour. 

That afternoon, and evening had them welcoming her Sister, her husband, and kids, a goofy sound check with Blake singing Margaritaville for Zuma who had just recently discovered the song thanks to his Mom, and Blake's eclectic music selections at home. 

The show was a blast, and was special for them because they got to sing together in front of the kids, and her Sister's extended family in the audience. 

It was a magical time, and they didn't call it a night until close to 3 am. The bus was driving all night from Minnesota to Cincinnati for the next stop on the tour.

Close to 11 hours on a tour bus with 3 slightly wild children who sugared up on doughnuts during the show while they were busy performing isn't exacty the most optimal situation, but nothing on tour ever really is. You wing it. 

2 hours worth of sing a longs, movies, and finally sugar crashes, the kids had been put to bed on the pull out couch, and bunks, and the adults dragged their happy, but exhausted butts to bed, glad their little family was in one (very small) place. 

At some point during the night, all 3 children must have gotten into the large King sized bed with Blake, and Gwen because his current situation. 

After carefully removing Zuma's foot, he was able to survey the room. Blake still had one arm around Gwen, but somehow burrowed in between them, Apollo was against Blake's chest with one hand crashing Blake's tshirt, and the other on his Mom's ear. 

Zuma was on Blake's side of the bed completely horizontal with his foot that once rested on Blake's forehead, now rested on the pillow. 

Kingston was on Gwen's side of the Bed with 75% of the covers, laying like a starfish. 

He wasn't super experienced in this parenting thing, but the nights where they are in strange places, have storms, or something that throws them off, they all somehow migrate to their bed, and for such little things, they sure take up a lot of real estate. Bruises were the norm when those 3 sleep with you. 

Instead of annoyance, Blake felt nothing but pure happiness. A year ago, they had just embarked on this crazy journey together, and it blew his mind how fast, and completely Gwen, and the kids had woven themselves into his life. 

He had said before in an interview that he woke up one day, and Gwen was all he cared about, but that was a lie. This family, his family was all he cared about. It was everything to him. It was equally exhilarating, and terrifying. 

 

He was brought from his thoughts by Apollo waking up, and it's never a fun thing when he wakes up early. 

To attempt to keep the others asleep, (they had a busy family day with a trip to the Zoo the other 2 boys needed to be rested for) Blake took his hand from around Gwen, and rubbed Apollo's back to calm him. 

Apollo sleepily rubbed his face into Blake's chest, and moved his hand from Gwen's ear to Blake's ear as he was picked up, and taken to the front part of the bus. 

 

That is exactly where Gwen found them 45 minutes later. Both her boys still in pajamas, Blake propped up against the couch that was still made into a bed, Apollo cradled in his lap sharing what appeared to be dry Lucky Charms... except it appeared that they were only eating the marshmallows. Typical Blake. 

She smirked as she walked in the room, sitting down on the cot before stealing one of the few remaining marshmallows getting identical huffs of frustration from both. 

If the scene had been viewed by an outsider, it would have been impossible to tell they weren't father, and son. Both had wild morning curls that were extra fluffy from sleep.

Apollo in cowboy pajamas, Blake in pajama pants that slightly matched, they had Lassos on them, a funny gift from Gwen from Christmas as a cute nod to her song "Splash" that she wrote at the very beginning of their communication to each other. She loved when he wore them. 

 

Gwen went to the front of the bus to see how far away they were from their hotel, and Cincinnati, then they spent the final hour of their bus ride gathering their bags, waking the older boys, and getting them into sweats instead of pajama pants to go into the hotel, leaving a still fussy Apollo in his pjs. 

 

After corralling everyone into the room, a real breakfast was eaten, and showers were taken to get ready for their Zoo adventure. 

 

Pulling into the Zoo, all 3 boys had perked up, and were excited for the day. Blake had rented out Giraffe Ridge for their family, because all 3 boys were the most excited to see them. 

They spent a little over 2 hours exploring the Zoo, Blake thoroughly enjoying this new experience with kids. He had been to the Zoo as an adult, but seeing the experience through the kids' eyes was priceless. 

Most of the time, Blake hung back with Gwen, holding hands, or just leaning on each other enjoying the moment. 

Apollo loved the kids area, Kingston loved the reptiles, and Gwen, and Zuma had to both be dragged out of the bird area while Blake had to make promises of ice cream to calm a hot, and tired Apollo. 

Making a quick stop in the gift shop while Gwen got the kids settled in the van, Blake got each of the 3 kids a stuffed animal of their favorite animal, Gwen a small charm bracelet with the various animals in the Zoo on it, and he bought an extra stuffed animal to have donated to the local preschool. 

10 minutes later, the made the short trip to the ice cream shop to cool down before they were heading to the park to burn off the sugar from the treat. 

By the time they made it for ice cream, Apollo was way past time for a nap, and didn't want anyone but Blake. 

This was a common, and completely fine situation at home. Apollo loved being held, and attended to by Blake. There was a special bond there, and Blake made Apollo feel safe, and happy. 

Unfortunately, Apollo was too young to understand that they avoided too much affection in the public to avoid the tabloids, so Blake's usual playing it safe with the kids was going over like a lead balloon. 

Apollo refused to eat his own ice cream. He wanted Blake to feed him, and to share Blake's ice cream, literally throwing a tantrum when the Nanny took him to a table. 

After Blake glanced at Gwen seeking silent approval, gaining a slight smile, and a nod, Blake went over to the tiny toddler sized table to sit with Apollo. 

By the time Gwen got back to the outdoor seating area with the ice cream, everyone was seated at the picnic like tables, and Blake...sweet Blake. 

All 6"5 of her sexy cowboy sat at the kid sized table, smiling, and nodding at Apollo's toddler rambles with every ounce of his attention focused on the kid. It absolutely melted her heart. 

After snapping a too cute to pass up video of her baby boy feeding her Cowboy some ice cream, and the rest of her family, and friends having a good time, she laughed, and joked while eating her own ice cream. 

When all the ice cream had been eaten, and Apollo had been wiped down to the best of their ability, they headed to the park to burn off the kids sugar rush before closing out their special day with dinner. 

Gwen watched the older kids while a still attached Blake and Apollo went to the young kid section of the park to play. 

Once the older kids had tired out a bit, they decided to go over to the kid area to see Blake, and Apollo. Walking into the play area, Gwen had to take a deep breath to keep tears out of her eyes. 

Blake had a small child in his arms helping him get on the equipment so he could play with Apollo. That man was such a natural Dad at heart, that it was almost a crime he hadn't been able to be a parent until now. 

Gwen approached them, and put her arms around him, cuddling into his side while they watched the older boys play with the younger ones. 

Standing by a rock observing all the blessings in his life, he couldn't help himself from giving Gwen a loving kiss to silently thank him for giving him this family. 

They settled onto a bench cuddled up while the kids played themselves out, knowing this was their last evening together for several days due to prior Voice commitments, and Ranch maintenance at home that couldn't be put off any longer. 

The silence that once plagued both of them during dark times a short year ago was now a content, warm silence as they gazed at the dirty, wild boys running around, seemingly getting a second wind. 

It hadn't been an easy year by any stretch of the imagination, but watching those boys have their smiles back while holding onto one another made it all worth it. 

It may have taken him nearly 40 years, but he finally found the one thing in life he didn't even know that he was searching for...FAMILY.


End file.
